


"The ideal experiment"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	"The ideal experiment"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts), [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fatherly Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431909) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 




End file.
